20 Seconds
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: After watching a movie, Clark thinks about popping the question.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Superman or Lois Lane. They belong to DC and WB.**

"_Why not?" _

Clark rubbed his eyes as the movie ended. It was late. Lois was still at the Daily Planet, doing some unfinished work. The apartment had been quiet and Lois had suggested Clark to watch the movie _"We Bought a Zoo". _He loved it, of course. The sad moments, the romantic and family ones. He thought the acting was great and the funny moments made him laugh. But one part in particular gave him a thought.

"_All you need is 20 seconds of insane courage, and I promise you…something great will come of it."_

Clark stood up from the couch, and quickly turned off the T.V. He walked across the apartment and into his and Lois's bedroom. Clark turned on the light and strode to the brown dresser and pulled open the top drawer. The first thing he saw were dozens of his and Lois's socks. Buried under them was an engagement ring box. He hid it there. The box was a simple ocean blue with a silver ring inside. He only spent forty-seven dollars on it.

Clark put his hands on the edge of the drawer and paused. Should he? He bought the ring nearly a month ago. He was scared. Nervous. What if she said no? They'd been together for years and he was still scared that she would say no. But he reached inside the socks and felt the soft blue box come into his hand. He flipped it open and saw the silver ring staring at him. Taunting him.

Quickly closing the box, he stuck it into his pocket and walked out of the room, turning off the lights. Clark walked to the counter and grabbed his glasses, putting then on his face. He grabbed the apartment keys as well and walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

Clark found himself outside after walking out of the building. The sky was black and the full moon was shining overhead. Since no one was around and Lois took the car, Clark used his enhanced speed to run to the Daily Planet. He found himself standing in front of a tall building. There was a golden, spinning globe that said _**DAILY PLANET**_. Before he walked through the revolving door, he stopped.

_What are you doing, Kent? _He thought. Why was he doing this now? He backed away from the building. He wanted to just turn around and not ask for a while. But then he remembered the movie again.

"_20 seconds of embarrassing bravery," _

Shaking his head he pushed his way through the revolving door.

She was right there. Her curly copper hair hung over her shoulders and her fingers touching the keys echoed the room. She stopped and brought a hand to her temple. Clark could tell Lois was tired.

He brought his hand down to his pocket, feeling the blue box pop out. He quickly took it out and wrapped his hand around the box and hid it behind his back. Slowly he started to walk over to Lois.

_20 seconds of courage_

"Hey, Lois." He said calmly. Lois's head popped up and she smiled.

"Hey, Smallville." She said as Clark bent down and placed a short kiss to her lips before taking another chair from another desk to sit on. "What're you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"The apartment was quiet and I was bored so I came here." Clark lied. His fingers ran over the ring box.

"Oh! Did you finish the movie?" She asked excitedly. "Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah. I even teared up on one part." He answered. "What're you writing?"

"Oh," Lois began. She brought a hand up and back down to her lap, gesturing to the computer screen. "Perry wanted me to stay late and write about this woman who says she might've found the cure for cancer." Clark raised a brow. "I titled it, _**CURE FOR CANCER?**_" Lois brought her hands out in front of her face and did the gesture where her hands spread out in front of her face as if the newspaper was in front of her. Clark giggled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get to come home and watch the movie with you." She apologized. Clark shook his head.

"Don't be. In fact, the movie got me thinking," He began_. 20 seconds_. _Go. _"Why wait for the future?"

Lois gave him a confused look. "Lois, after watching the movie, I thought to myself of what the future might hold. I want kids. I want a wife." Clark's heart was beating fast. His blood pumped throughout his veins. Shaking slightly, Clark said, "Lois Lane," He brought out the ring and opened the case.

"Will you marry me?"

"_All you need is 20 seconds of insane courage. Embarrassing bravery. And I promise you…something great will come of it." _

There was silence. Lois paused. It was completely unexpected. He wasn't even down on one knee. He was just sitting in his chair with his arm rested against the desk. She opened her mouth but no words came out. The silver ring stared into her eyes and she was completely surprised.

Clark was still definitely afraid of the outcome of this situation. After 20 seconds, Clark lost all hope. Right when he was going to say something, Lois finally looked up. Her green eyes sparkled. She smiled.

"Why not?"


End file.
